


Fiji Dreams

by LeeMorrigan



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Boji, Couch Cuddles, Demons being rude, Dreams turned to nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Premonition, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Bobo said he would stand guard outside and let her get some much-needed rest, but what happened between then and when a demon tried to steal Manfred's face? Missing-scene type fic about the afternoon Bobo offered to protect Fiji while she slept. And while she sleeps, she dreams a beautiful dream and a terrible nightmare.





	Fiji Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant up to the end of ep7, no spoilers/etc. for anything after that. I just found this on my phone and had to share.  
> Mentions Lem, Chuy, Joe, Creek, Emilio, and others. Manfred and Olivia make brief appearances, mostly takes place from Fiji's point of view, with a healthy helping of Protective Bobo.  
> The name 'Livy' is short for Olivia and I made up the characters of Eliza and Diego, otherwise this is all me playing in someone else's sandbox and the wonderful characters do not belong to me.  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Fiji stood, looking at Bobo. Had he really just offered to play dragon at the door, so she could sleep? It seemed such an impossible thing. The idea of peaceful sleep and of knowing that if she screamed, someone would come rushing in to check on her, to try to snatch her from the claws of a demon.

She was still a bit wary. Bobo had said he loved her, yet just a few weeks ago he was engaged to someone else. Granted, in that few weeks his fiancé had been murdered, white-supremacists had hunted Bobo and killed the sheriff, Manfred had showed up, a nest of vampires nearly killed them all, they had learned Joe and Chuy weren’t just weird artists but a centuries-old forbidden love between angel and half-demon, Creek’s family, and so much more. To top it all off, the veil to Hell was tearing open right beneath their feet and one of the head honcho demons wanted Fiji for his own.

Bobo reached out, gently rubbing his hand up and down Fiji’s upper arm. The look in his eyes was so soft, Fiji just wanted to lean forward and fall into his arms. Somehow, she knew they’d open to receive her. She let out a slow breath.

“You’d really do that for me?”, she asked again.

Bobo offered her that smile that reminded her so much of the one he’d given her when she didn’t say she loved him back. Not that she hadn’t almost done it.

“Whatever you need, Fiji.”

She nodded. Bobo’s hand slid down to loosely hold hers. His fingers were so strong and rough, yet there was no mistaking the gentleness he was holding hers with. She looked him over. Battered boots, faded blue jeans, shiny belt buckle, red plaid shirt, dusty tan jacket. He could have been any old farm hand or cowpoke in these parts, yet there was so much more to this man that even she had seen.

“I just need a couple hours.”

Bobo’s smile widened a bit.

“Take all the time you need, Fiji. Please?”

The ‘please’ about did her in. She really just wanted to curl into Bobo’s arms, down in Olivia’s closet, and forget all about this demon and the veil. None of that was going to happen, however. But Bobo was offering her a chance to get some decent sleep.

She nodded. He let her hand go so she could turn and walk up into her house, Bobo shortly behind. He took a seat on her porch, sitting on the railing as Fiji went to her front door. He had meant it. The front porch. Giving her a door between them, space enough to not feel crowded or invaded.

“Fiji?”

She looked up, realizing she had trailed off with her train of thought for too long.

“Yeah?”

“Sweet dreams.”

She was struck, dumbfounded.

“Thanks.”

Heading inside, she pulled off her scarf and jacket, sliding out of her wedge heels and walking back to her bedroom. Her house wasn’t laid out all that differently from the one Bobo was renting to Manfred. However, with her own personal touch on it, this house looked nothing like Manfred’s. She hoped he would stick around and maybe make Midnight his permanent home. He seemed a good fit and it would be nice to have someone else around who understood what a weight it could be to have powers you sometimes can’t even explain or totally comprehend at times. Powers that frighten you and rob you of your sleep.

Once she was back in her old white nightgown, Fiji contemplated her bed. Too many times her mind had been invaded here. Tugging the blankets off and grabbing her pillows, she headed out to the living room. Then she saw the couch. The couch where a hand had reached up and scraped her leg. She felt herself beginning to shake again. 

“Deep breathes.”, she whispered to herself.

She was about to give up and tell Bobo to go home when it occurred to her about what a former client used to tell her. The client was like Manfred, she saw ghosts, but she couldn’t do what Manfred could. She was more just haunted. The client, Eliza, had told Fiji that sometimes she used to sleep where the sunlight could touch her skin and she would sleep as close as possible to people who loved her. It seemed the ghosts were too put off by the warmth those two things provided, to be able to disturb Eliza’s sleep. It was her waking hours she had needed Fiji’s help with.

Going over to the sofa, she took the thick afghan from the back of the sofa and brought it to the window between her front room and the area of the porch Bobo was still sitting at. Her lacy curtains hid her from his sight but she could make his silhouette out just fine. He was sitting much the same as he had been when she first came inside, except he wasn’t watching the door anymore. He was watching the street and even checking over his shoulder. She also noticed, for the first time, he was sporting a revolver in a holster at the small of his back.

Taking a deep breath and tearing her eyes from her protector, Fiji went back to making her bed. She laid out the pillows and she got the blankets into place. When she laid down, she could already feel the way the sun had warmed the blankets. She felt a little like when she had been a child and had nightmares, so she would sneak into her parents’ room and sleep on the trunk at the foot of their bed. It had a nice pad on top and her mom always had extra blankets laying around, so Fiji was never uncomfortable.

Once she had gotten into a comfortable position, Fiji let herself go through a breathing exercise to help calm and empty her mind. Sleep came easier that way. In, count. Out, count. In and count. Out and count. In and out.

Fiji looked down to see herself making a potion. She normally wouldn’t call it that, however that’s what it was. It was for skin rashes a lot of people got at the spring and she would need it for clients soon. Clients and a few others. Just as she finished pouring the new mixture into a vial, she heard laughter. Smiling, she put the stopper in the vial, adding a layer of freshly melted wax to keep the seal and protect the liquid from evaporation. Wiping her hands, then went to her door. Her house seemed so much warmer now and she felt as though it were more a home than it ever had been before. Before, when it was a reminder of all the things that made her different, that kept her alone.

She came to the window and looked out. Just as she suspected. Livy was running around the yard, in her favorite super hero costume, chasing after some imaginary threat. Her dark curls bounced as she ran, her giggle reaching Fiji’s ears and warming her heart. The little girl was so blissfully happy. When Livy turned around, she was smiling a little gap-toothed smile, looking shiny as a brand-new penny. 

Fiji contemplated the little girl. She was as fierce as her God-mother when she wanted to be, as sassy as her God-father, as cheerful as her mama, and as kind as her daddy. She also had inherited Fiji’s hair, her creamy skin tone, smile, and powers. But that cute little nose and those kind, dark blue eyes were all her father. Her father, who chose that precise moment to run up behind the little girl, scooping her up to hold her over his head, to let her pretend to fly high. 

Bobo. Bobo and little Olivia, playing in her front yard. Fiji reached up to brush a stray tear from the corner of her eye. Her world couldn’t be more perfect. Bobo set their little girl down with a wide smile, then looked up to meet Fiji’s gaze, his smile widening as their eyes met. He mouthed, ‘I love you’, then turned his attention to the little girl currently pretending to battle something in the corner.

Just as she was about to go out and join them, there was a knock at the back door. Fiji went over to it, finding Olivia and Manfred. She noticed Manfred wearing a wedding band and there was color in his wardrobe while Olivia looked a little older but still sported the coolest clothes Fiji had ever seen. She opened the door for them but neither came in, instead both began giving her details.

“The stuff is all set up.”, Olivia started.

“Yeah, just need the guest of honor and her Plus Two.”, Manfred added with a grin.

Fiji smiled.

“Just give me a minute.”

Olivia chuckled and Manfred nodded, both of them walking off the way they came. Fiji went out front and called for Livy and Bobo to come in. Livy looked ready to protest when Bobo picked her up and put her over his shoulders, holding her little legs so she didn’t fall. She giggled as her daddy let her sit up so high.

“Come on, Munchkin. Mama and Daddy have a surprise for you.”

The little girl lit up brighter still.

“A sprise?”

Fiji smiled at her little oops on her word. Missing teeth would have that effect on a person’s speech.

“Yes, darlin’.”, Bobo answered her. He then ducked down so they’d fit through the front door and Fiji reached to tickle the little girl’s ankle, eliciting a giggle before Bobo put the little girl down.

“Go get a jacket, Munchkin. It’s gonna get cooler later.”

She nodded, then took off for her room. Bobo turned to Fiji with the biggest, happiest smile she had ever seen on him.

“Wait till she gets to Olivia and Lem’s, she’s going to lose her mind.”

“I hear the cake is her favorite superhero.”

Bobo nodded.

“Guess she’s dressed appropriately then.”

Fiji leaned into her husband’s embrace, his strong, warm arms holding her secure and close. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear. She smiled and let out a breath. This was Heaven, she was sure. She could even smell pawn shop, engine oil, clean cotton, and cold wind smell she always associated with Bobo. Sometimes gun metal and leather as well, depending what he had been at on that particular day.

Then she heard it. The voice. Deep, dark, old, and powerful. He was calling her name again, then he called for Livy. Fiji felt her powers rear up as they never had before. Not her daughter. She would not allow it. She turned, calling out Livy’s name. Suddenly, her house was dark and hollow, the scent of death and putrid, burned flesh filling the air. She screamed for Livy and for Bobo. She had to find them! She had to save them!

Then she felt the grip on her arms and she felt something over her legs, keeping her trapped. She thrashed and fought. She had to get free! She needed to get to Bobo and Livy! They needed her!

“Fiji! Fiji!”

She knew that voice.

“Fiji, please, wake up?”

Her eyes flew open as she panted for breath, her mind still seeing the death in her house while her eyes saw a very worried looking Bobo. What had happened to Livy?

“Where’s Livy?”

Bobo looked even more confused.

“Olivia’s down with Lem, why? Is something wrong? Is she next?”

Fiji started to come back to herself. She had gone to sleep under her window, near Bobo, and she had been having a most pleasant dream. About a life, a few years down the road, with she and Bobo, and their little girl. And there was a birthday party they were going to head to, before the demon showed up. She remembered it now.

Bobo was still holding her arms gently, looking very worried. His one hand moved up to her cheek, wiping away tears. For a second, she thought back to that truck box they had been trapped in, standing close to share the little air bubble. She leaned into his touch, not able to deny herself the comfort of it.

“What happened? Was it the demon?”

She nodded.

“I was having such a nice dream too. Till he showed up and corrupted it.”

Bobo nodded, helping her pull the tangle of blankets away from her legs so she could sit up. The sun had fallen, leaving her house a bit cooler. She could also tell that Bobo had gotten a chill, as his jacket was zipped closed and he had pulled the collar up to keep his neck warm, yet he hadn’t left her porch till she started having her nightmare.

Without a word, Bobo guided her over to her couch, her blankets now being pulled around her shoulders as he helped settle her into the middle of the couch and he moved to sit next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other holding one of her hands. He felt good, next to her. Even with his cold hands.

“You’re cold.”

He offered her a small smile.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

She looked at the line of his jacket’s zipper.

“It looks like you did.”

He offered her the smile of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“I’ll be alright. Tell me about the dream?”

She didn’t want to tell him. He had already told her he loved her just for her to say, ‘Okay’ and then dash off, to tell him she had dreamed of living together as husband and wife, with a beautiful little girl who was clearly the apple of her father’s eye, only for the demon to rip it away from her… she just couldn’t talk about that to Bobo right now. Maybe Olivia, later. Or Emilio, possibly.

“I was makin’ something in my kitchen. You were outside, talking to someone in the front yard, Olivia and Manfred came over. There was some sort of birthday party.”

He smiled, leaning back a little and bringing her with him, her head resting against his arm. She brought her legs up with her, hugging her knees with one hand, her other still in Bobo’s.

“Whose birthday?”, he asked when she trailed off.

“I don’t remember.”, she lied.

“Olivia seemed happy about it, maybe it was Lem’s? But just before I left, I heard the demon’s voice. He was calling my name and someone else’s, but I couldn’t see any of you after that and my house was filled with death and his voice, and I had to find you.”

She felt Bobo pull her a little closer, his arm moved from being her pillow to holding her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, her knees overtop his lap, his free hand laying atop the arm she had around her legs. It felt even better than when she had dreamed it.

“I’m scared.”, she admitted in a quiet voice.

“I know.”, he answered.

“Don’t worry about it tonight, Fiji. I’m right here and if anyone wants you, they’re gonna have to go through me first.”

She shivered and Bobo leaned to grab another blanket off her sitting chair, wrapping it around her legs. Fiji adjusted it to cover his lap too.

“If you want to, you can sleep. If not, we can sit and talk or not.”

“You’ll stay?”

He smiled into her hair.

“As long as you need.”

She smiled.

“Thank you.”

Bobo let out a breath. Fiji guessed her thought she would send him packing. At the moment, she couldn’t imagine doing that. He was no match for a demon, but he was a very good human pillow and he was keeping her brain from being able to stay on the, “A Demon is after me” train of thought for any length of time.

“An old client used to suggest sleeping under the sunlight.”

He nodded.

“Makes sense, I guess.”

“She said it kept the ghosts that were haunting her house, from bothering her while she slept. She came to me to deal with them during her wakeful hours and for the damage they did when she wasn’t home to pay attention to them.”

“You fixed up her house like yours and mine?”

Fiji smiled a little, letting her mind slip to the idea of them sharing a home, a life.

“I did.”

He smiled.

“You always take care of everyone, Fiji. Now it’s our turn to take care of you.”

She let out a sigh. In her gut, she knew that while they might try, they were no match for this demon. The only reason Joe survived taking on Chuy had been the connection the two shared, otherwise they all may have met Bowie’s fate. Granted, Bobo’s showing up had pulled her from the demon’s grasp on her slumbering mind. Perhaps there was something to be said for those connections between those who loved each other. Maybe the bunch of them really could take this demon on and win. Seal the veil and protect the world, protecting each other. 

Sinking a little further into Bobo’s side, she let her eyes close and her mind relax, along with her body. Again, she heard Eliza’s words, though this time from a couple years later as the woman stood heavily pregnant in Fiji’s kitchen, waiting for Fiji to finish up a little something for Eliza’s stretch marks. 

“Sometimes I still hear the ghosts, especially when I’m not home. But when my Diego’s arms are around me, it feels like they can’t quite get at me, like I’m in a cocoon of some sort and out of their reach.”

Sitting here, Bobo’s arms wrapped around her, the blankets tucked around them, the scent of one of her protective incense burning, and the sound of a light wind running through the chimes on her back porch, Fiji could let herself feel like she was cocooned and just out of the reach of anything that meant her harm.

“Thank you.”, she whispered as she faded off.

“Whatever you need, Fiji. Always.”

She didn’t hear him say it, but she knew.


End file.
